7doors7worlds_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Mocca Myine Htoo
'“ Sometimes I like to paint how my life would be like if I wasn’t a human. Would I be a dragon? Maybe a tiny armadillo? .... Anything but what I am now would be nice. ” ' Mocca is the father of Lily and Crystal, and this the grandfather of Lucinda and LouRayne. He is a God and is a King, however he tends to neglect his duties since his wife preferred doing everything herself. Because of this, he spends most of his time with his children, or painting away. As an art teacher for the academy, he wants everyone to enjoy art in their own way and isn’t too pushy or strict, as he was never like that towards his daughters. (Much to Lily’s dismay when she was younger) He believes anyone can be good at the arts, or anything they want as long as they’re having fun! Appearance Mocca, despite his childish face, is a well built man who's very tall. His curly black hair is often tied back by a headband so it doesn’t go into his eyes due to how long it is. Mocca is often seen in an apron because of how much he paints. Yet he’s a messy guy, so the paint still goes everywhere. While he sometimes appears in formal clothing due to his royal position, he often wears normal casual clothing. Personality Mocca, despite being a King, is the most laid-back and easy going member of his family. He’s very fascinated in humans, only because his life as a human was cut short and he wonders how his life could be different. Mocca is an artist and tends to stay cooped up in his room rather than take over the jobs of a King. He’s very positive, even during times of trouble (artblocks). Powers Mocca isn’t particularly weak at all, in fact he’s very powerful. That is... If he bothered to fight seriously. This concerns most of the guards, and his wife, causing them to be protective of their King. However, Crystal doesnt find this an issue as she’s aware that her father is a God for reason. (And she loves him a lot) He’s able to regenerate limbs that are cut off and self-heal. His head is very loose and tends to come off due to his nature of his death. While it doesn’t hurt, he dislikes it because it’s a reminder of what he’s become. Mocca also has the ability to fly using his wings and summon anything he wants, but he dislikes using both of those and rather just be a normal human. Backstory As a human, Mocca still tried to keep positive for his two daughters after his wife, who was a Goddess, seemingly disappeared. However, his first daughter being taken away from his and his second daughter being burned at stake caused him to fall into depression and ultimately take his own life by hanging himself. Afterwards, he’s forgiven his wife, Melodii for the reason why she disappeared (She was planning to kill her whole family so they could be with her in Heaven), but It’s still occasionally upset at the outcome of what happened. Relationships Crystal Myine Htoo Mocca was always very close to his younger daughter due to both of them being easy-going and more open than his wife and Lily. They shared similar interests and always got along well. Maybe someday he can actually beat her at a video game! Lucinda H. du Aquarionne Mocca and Lucinda have a nice relationship, especially because they both love visual arts. Whenever he can, he will often paint with her, and it reminds him of when he used to paint and draw with Crystal all the time. Lily Myine Htoo Mocca and Lily had a rough relationship for a long time. Despite Mocca being very open to his eldest daughter, Lily never wanted anything to do with him due to how much he neglected his duties as a King. However, as she’s gotten older, her relationship with him has gotten better and they both are now very close. Trivia • He is Bob RossCategory:Teacher Category:Others Category:Male Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:RedFlame